


keep wishing for the day we can be together again

by eudaemonics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: Kafei's curse was never broken, so he breaks it off with Anju, and him and Link become friends. He appreciates their friendship, but he just misses Anju.





	keep wishing for the day we can be together again

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this some years ago, and it was intended to be a multichapter fic, however i never got around to finishing it. i doubt i ever will, but who knows?

He didn’t have a choice– actually, he _technically_ did. Anju said that she was fine with it, that it didn’t matter as long as they were together. Briefly, he considered it; he would be happiest with her. In fact, for the first couple weeks, they walked together as any couple would. No matter where they went, everyone’s gaze bore into him. His ears burned; as soon as the mystery of how the moon was kept from falling faded from people’s minds, he knew his–  _ their _ situation was the new talk of Clock Town. 

Sometimes on his way to the inn, he would hear whispers just barely within earshot.

_ Is she really going to stay with him? What’s the appeal of a man with the body of a boy? _

_ I know they’ve been together since they were kids, but… My, I feel sorry for them. _

_ What would tourists think if they saw them together? It would practically ruin the town’s reputation! _

To stay with her would be selfish of him.

He tried to explain it to her. He tried to explain that everyone would think badly of her if she were to keep a relationship with  _ a child _ , and although he hated to think of himself as such, there was no denying what he currently was. 

He knew she would cry. No matter how delicately he spoke and how he tried to assure her that he still loved her, she cried.

He cried, too.

“Kafei,” after a long moment of silence between the two, she spoke between her sobs, “Will you still love me even if I’ll be old and wrinkled, and you’ll still be young and full of life?”

He felt weak, as if all his strength had gone towards fighting back the cries that boiled in his chest. His reply was no more than a hoarse whisper;  _ “Of course.” _

“Then I’ll wait for you, Kafei.” Though tears still rolled from her red cheeks, her lips had managed a smile, “I’ll wait for you to grow up again, and we’ll finally be together.”

Their promise was sealed with one, final kiss. Probably the last time his lips would be touched by another until he was an adult again.

* * *

 

He heard the door open, followed by tiny footsteps that echoed in the hall. Kafei took them as his get up, in the form of him groaning and literally rolling out of his bed, taking the blanket with him. By the time the boy had reached the end of the sloped hallway, he was greeted with the sight of Kafei slowly, tiredly picking himself off the ground and haphazardly tossing the blanket back onto his bed. 

“Good morning,” he yawned, giving him a lazy wave, “You’re here pretty early.”

Link’s brows knit together.

...Was it not that early, after all? Not like his place had any windows for him to check. Kafei pulled a small clock locket from his pocket, shrugging and shaking his head as he read it. 

“It’s already the afternoon?” he sighed and shoved the watch back in his pocket, “I don’t usually oversleep like this.” 

Link only gave a single, quiet laugh.

He didn’t speak. Well, more like he  _ couldn’t _ . Kafei didn’t know if he was  _ actually _ incapable of speaking, but he doubted the boy would make communication with him more difficult and a hell of a lot more awkward  _ deliberately _ . Usually, that fairy would speak for him but, she didn’t hang around him anymore for some reason. Not that Kafei minded that part, he didn’t really care for her anyway, and he was sure that sentiment was mutual. 

At first he found the silence pleasant. It was a bit refreshing, since kids were normally so loud. But, the more time he spent with him, the more he wanted to know just what was going through his mind. He used to think he could tell what he was thinking by his expressions, but it became obvious soon enough that those were forced. That was his way of speaking, he  _ wanted _ to show those faces to Kafei. 

Most of the time, his face had no expression whatsoever. Sometimes it startled Kafei because it was like looking at the face of a corpse. When met with a face like that, he always kept his gaze on his eyes. No matter how dead his face looked, his eyes were always alive.

The only reason he started hanging around Link at all is because he didn’t have anybody else. Him and Anju decided it would be better if they stayed away from one another for a while. Not because of appearances, it would be fine if they  _ just _ talked, but because neither one of them thought they could  _ handle  _ it. Seeing each other yet being apart would hurt too much. They couldn’t ever have a normal conversation like nothing between them had ever happened.

As for the others, adults had been treating him differently; treating him like a  _ kid.  _ When he pointed it out, they apologized, but then went right back to doing it. They probably couldn’t help it, if it were anybody else in his situation he probably would have acted the same. Speaking of kids, the tykes that ran around town weren’t exactly good company, either. They were good kids, but not suitable friends. After all, no matter how he looked, Kafei was still an adult in his mind. They didn’t understand him.

He didn’t know if Link truly understood him either, but if he didn’t, he made no indication of it. 

Kafei honestly had no idea why Link came to him almost everyday. Really, didn’t the kid want to do, well,  _ kid things _ instead of listening to a man-child complain about his life? 

But, if Link were to stop coming to see him, he’d be… hurt. He thought he would, at least. He couldn’t quite explain his feelings towards Link. They didn’t do much together aside from talk, sometimes Kafei would drag him along when he went shopping, yet Kafei oddly cherished the time they spent together. Maybe it was because he had nobody else he would consider a friend anymore. Truly, he lived a pathetic life if a thirteen year-old boy was all he had left.

Another thing was, though the feeling didn’t strike him as often anymore, when he looked at Link he felt a strange sort of d é jà vu. Like, he felt he had met Link prior to his first visit, but when he did, he couldn’t recall.

He sometimes wondered if he did, since Link just visited him randomly one day and made a habit out of it. Maybe Link remembered him, but from where?

Well, that mystery didn’t matter at the moment. What did was the fact Link looked like he had just witnessed— or committed— a murder.

“So,” Kafei began, only just then catching on to the tension hanging heavy in his room, “What’s going on today? You’ve got a pretty serious look on your face.”

Link looked around, and when he hadn’t found whatever it was he was searching for, he turned his attention back to Kafei. A hand came up and began moving, his fingers placed as if he were holding something and his wrist moved in a fluid motion— like he was writing.

“You want to write something?” 

He nodded.

_ Ah!  _ He wanted to write something to him! For some reason, this excited Kafei, the fact Link was going to  _ tell  _ him something. He moved over to the table in the corner and grabbed a sheet from a stack of paper beneath it along with a quill pen sitting in a bottle of ink. 

When they were handed to Link, he didn’t immediately start writing. He hesitated, thinking. Then, he quickly scribbled something on the paper and turned it around to show Kafei. The handwriting was sloppy, unpracticed, but not enough that he couldn’t read it. 

_ I think I know a way to turn you back. _


End file.
